The present invention relates to an apparatus for machining metals which, heretofore, have been difficult or impossible to machine.
In a copending application Ser. No. 37,892 filed on May 15, 1970 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,963 for "Process of Coating Metals With Mercury or Mercury Amalgams" and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a process is disclosed for wetting metals with mercury or mercury amalgams whereby the surface layers of such metals are rendered brittle weak such that they can be machined more readily.